The Engagement of Fate
by Aretsu Hiwatari
Summary: Alice and Ray were two best friends as they grew up the feelings that they had for each other increased. But when an engagement for them comes along how will they go along with it? Or will a twist of fate push them in different directions?
1. Chapter 1

6

_Beybladegirl7: I took a break from Kindan No Ai since nobody seems to like it. (Tears) But here's a new story that I'm sure some of you would like! Its part one to my trilogy! I hope you enjoy!_

_Please no flames!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own. But I wish on a star everyday so I could._

_**Chapter 1: Meeting Alice, Ray and the Realization**_

_*"Ray! Help me!" Alice called, while hanging from a tree branch._

_Ray walked over to her, "You like climbing trees and yet you can't get down because you're afraid of heights. This is real smart Alice."_

_ "Ray I'm afraid! And the branch is breaking!"_

_ "Don't worry Alice I'm coming!" Ray started to climb up the tree. "Don't worry I'm coming!"_

_ "Ray! Please! I can't hold on anymore!" Alice cried._

_ "Grab my hand!" Ray called reaching out._

_ "I can't!" _

_ "Yes you can!" Ray tried to grab hold of Alice's hand but their grips faltered. "Hang on!"_

_ Alice screamed as the branch broke, "Ray!!"_

_ "Alice!"*_

_* * * * *_

_ "No!" Ray woke up, and sat up on his bed. "Man I hate having that dream."_

_ "Spirit Control attack!"_

_Ray turned to his window and looked out, surprised to see Alice with her spirit personality, and best friend, Aurora practicing. "Alice come back inside!" He yelled out to her, just as she made contact to the ground. (At least now I know what the dream meant.)_

_Alice looked up from where she was practicing, "Oh hi, Ray!" She ran back in the bunk that her and Ray shared. "Hey what's up?"_

_Ray looked at her, "Who are you and what have you done with Alice?" _

_ "Oh Ray!" Alice laughed. "I'm just so happy! I mean the spirit of Aurora that I got is so awesome! I had to test out its power for myself and as you could see it took a lot out of me."_

_ "Yeah it's pretty obvious." Ray said looking at all of her cuts and bruises. "Why were you practicing so early?"_

_ "I don't know," Alice said. "I just wanted to have an early practice before you woke up."_

_ "And why didn't you want to wait until I woke up?" Ray asked._

_ "Because you would've worked me harder than what I just did." Alice muttered._

_Ray, however, still heard her. "Oh so what you're saying is, is that you don't like it when I train you?" Ray asked, smirking._

_ "No! That's not it at all!" Alice defended herself._

_ "Then what is it?"_

_ "I just wanted to try on my own . . ." Alice muttered again._

_Ray sighed, (She could be so cute sometimes.) He got up and started walking to the door. "Come on. Let's go see if there's any mangos still left at the breakfast table."_

_Alice nodded, "Okay!" She rushed to his side._

_Ray looked at her from the corner of his eye as they were walking. (She's just too cute. She's always so determined. I think that's why I like her.) Ray stopped walking._

_Alice turned around, "What's up, Ray?"_

_Ray just stared. (Could it be? Could I really be crushing over Alice?) Ray thought back. (Her smile, her laugh. How she holds herself. It's true! I do like Alice.) He looked at her._

_ "Oh it's nothing! I was just thinking."_

_ "Alright so let's go!" Alice smiled, took Ray's hand and started to walk again._

_Ray blushed, (Now I'm blushing? I never blushed before. Why now? This doesn't make sense.) He squeezes her hand which in return made Alice squeeze back. "Hey Alice?"_

_ "Yeah Ray?"_

_ "Do you wanna . . . share a mango when we get there?"_

_Alice smiled again. "Sure, Ray I'd love to!"_

_Ray smiled as well. "Cool."_

_* * * * *_

_ "Check it out fresh mangos."_

_ "Gary . . . what I'd tell you about eating before everyone got here?" Lee asked._

_ "Sorry."_

_ "No biggie! Now where's Ray and Alice?"_

_ "Lee!"_

_Lee turned to see Alice and Ray running toward them, hands entwined and smiles on their faces._

_ "Well aren't you a cute couple?"_

_Ray and Alice blushed and looked down at their hands. They really did fit into each other._

_ "We're not a couple!" Alice defended them. "But we will share a mango together." _

_She let go of Ray's hand, but Ray instantly grabbed it. He didn't want to let go. He wanted this moment to last._

_ "Ray?! Let me go! All you're doing is proving Lee right and he's never right!"_

_ "You wouldn't know a good mango even if it had a sign on it saying so. I just wanted to help you. Plus, Lee was trying to pull a trick on us."_

_ "What?!" Lee cried._

_Ray sent an obvious 'play along' signal. "Yeah. He really wanted to be proven right. He was going to trip you so I could catch you and the other nine yards."_

_Alice sent a death glare at Lee, before chasing after him. "You are so dead, Lee!"_

_ "Ray! You owe me big for this!" Lee yelled, as he ran passed him._

_ "I'll be right back as soon as I kill Lee, Ray!" Alice yelled, as she ran passed him afterward._

_Ray smiled and watched as Alice ran after Lee. (Yep. I like her alright.)_

_All of a sudden Ray turns around to see an old man limping towards them._

_Ray goes to the man, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"_

_The man looks past Ray and stares at Alice. "Princess?"_

_Alice stops her chase, looks at the old man, confused, and then looks at Aurora, "You know him?"_

_Aurora looks at the old man and gasps, "Aradi?!" She then takes over Alice's form and runs to the old man. "Aradi, dear friend, are you alright?"_

_Aradi, who had just took the form of the old man, takes his hand and rubs it against her cheek. "Princess . . . it's been so long."_

_Byakko now takes Ray's form and walks toward them, "What's the meaning of this? Princess?"_

_ "It's Aradi, one of my advisors." She told Byakko. "I thought I would never see you again." She hugged Aradi._

_Aradi smiled, "You're still as sweet as a bird."_

_ "That will never change."_

_Aradi then turned serious. "Princess I've been searching everywhere for you to tell you that you've been living a lie."_

_Aurora looked shocked, "What do you mean, Aradi?"_

_ "I'm talking about Suzaku, Princess. I'm saying that he does not love you like you claim he does."_

_Aurora flinched and Byakko saw it. He began to worry. "You should keep that tongue in your mouth, Aradi. Unless you want to die that is."_

_Aradi laughed, "From whose hands? Yours? Don't make me laugh, Byakko. The Princess will stop you even before you unsheathe your blade."_

_Byakko froze. He was right. The Princess was too caring. There was no way she'd let him kill the old advisor. She would rather die then take the life of another being. That's way she technically sacrificed herself for the sake of others. She reminded him too much of the Gods above. But she was still human. If Aradi gets her angry enough the Princess might snap on her on free will._

_ (Alright, Aradi. You want to keep talking about Suzaku's connection with the Princess then fine by me. Go ahead and sign your death wish.) Byakko smirked._

_ "Aradi, I demand to know what it is you're talking about. There's no way that could be possible. Suzaku told me that he loved me and that he always will. There's no way . . ."_

_ "I'm sorry, Princess but it is the truth. No matter how you look at it, Suzaku's love and affection is not directed at you anymore."_

_ "Enough! I've heard enough of this rubbish!" She started to cry. "Suzaku still loves me, I know it! So you can just keep all of that rude talk in your mouth or by the Gods I swear I'll kill you!"_

_Aradi looked desperate, "Princess forgive me! I promise you I'll never say anything like that ever again! But you wouldn't honestly take my life will you?"_

_Byakko answered, "You know she won't. She's just upset."_

_ "Oh. Then it wouldn't hurt then to say that Suzaku has had many lovers before you. And since you brought us all back there's no doubt that he will try to go and find them." Aradi smiled and stared at the Princess and tiger. At that moment fear started to shine in his eyes. "Princess?! What are you doing?!"_

_ "I brought you back into this world, Aradi." Aurora walked toward him, charging up her Spirit Control attack. "And now . . ."_

_ "Princess! No! I'm sorry! Please, Princess!" Aradi pleaded mercy._

_ "I'm taking you out!"_

_Aurora's blast was a big burst of energy made from spirits who had refused to take Aurora's offer of a second chance. As she threw the attack at Aradi the old man's body that had been sheltering him was destroyed but Aradi, who still suffered greatly, had still managed to escape making sure he visits one final person._


	2. Chapter 2

_Beybladegirl7: Chapter 2 now up!_

_Disclaimer: Go to chapter 1!_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Kai Hiwatari and the Truth**_

_ "Kai!"_

_Kai Hiwatari turned around to see his friend, Sam, running toward him._

_ "What is it now, Sam?" Kai asked, in a cold monotone voice._

_ "I found another one."_

_ "Another spirit? Was it just wandering around or did you have to injure it?"_

_ "Wandering around."_

_Kai seemed interested, "A spirit that's just wandering around you say? This I have to see."_

_ "I don't think it might be of your interest, Kai." Sam said, leading the way._

_Kai followed. "Oh? And why's that?"_

_They reached the destination, "It's a normal, old spirit."_

_Kai stared at the spirit in disgust. "No doubt its master died while he was fighting and had gotten messed up himself. He's on the verge of dying and has no where to go but up. But for some reason . . ." He walked toward the spirit, "It doesn't want to." He kicked the spirit, making it lay on its back, "State your business here spirit or I will be forced to make the rest of your aura dissipate."_

_ "Beware of the Princess . . ." It gasped. "Beware of its cold grey eyes."_

_Kai looked interested again and bent down, "What's this Princess' name?"_

_The spirit latched onto Kai's collar and whispered in his ear, "The Princess' name is . . . Aurora." _

_ "Aurora?"_

_ "Yes . . ." He grabbed tighter to Kai's collar. "She's in the state that anything reminding her of her past could make her angry enough to kill!"_

_ "Kill? What's your connection with Princess Aurora?"_

_ "I'm the oldest advisor, Aradi. I have reminded her about something that made her go murderous."_

_ "What did you remind her?" Kai prompted. _

_ "Her love life . . ."_

_ "With who?"_

_Aradi was trying to tell him but he was dying he could barely speak. He was vanishing._

_ "Please. I have to know who it was."_

_ "It was . . . it was . . ."_

_He then dissipated._

_Kai sighed and told Sam what he learned._

_ "Aurora? Wasn't she the one who gave all living things a second chance for life? Why would this old spirit want us to beware it?"_

_Kai stood up, "Don't know exactly, but he did say that he reminded her of her love life which made her go crazy. But whatever the case may be this just gave us a hint onto Aurora's life." He started walking._

_ " 'Aurora's life'?" Sam followed him. "What do you mean? We already know so much about her. What's missing?"_

_ "We missed her death, Sam. At her death bed she used every last inch of her immortal power to save every animal and human on the Earth. Back then they were all about fighting and not able to let that tradition go she used her powers to give everyone a second chance for life, but in spirit form. Then the spirits are then chosen and put into the four different regions and lots of different families. My family worshipped the phoenix, Suzaku. Your family worshipped the wolf, Wolva. And the last heir would usually gain power of that worshipped spirit at birth and would sometimes use its powers to choose their fates. In other words that's where the fighting comes into play." Kai explained._

_ "So it basically goes like that?" Sam asked._

_ "Yes."_

_ "Oh. Wait! But how does the spirit know whether or not you're gonna be the heir to its power?"_

_Kai sighed, "In reality the spirit, Suzaku, was originally passed down to my father but soon after my birth the phoenix's powers were too strong for him and had set him a blaze. After my eighth birthday I had received the power and on her death bed my mother had told me that story of my father and had warned me to be careful." Kai stopped and turned to his friend, "I have to find out why the spirit had done this to my father and I also have to find the answer to your question as well cause that's the same question that's been bothering me for some time now. And to find those answers I need to find out more about Aurora."_

_ "Mind explaining how Aurora fits into finding out more about your father's death?"_

_Kai lowered his head, "I don't know,"_

_ "Kai, I'm your friend you have to trust me. If you keep this bottled up who knows what Suzaku might do?"_

_ "You're right." Kai opened the door to his mansion. "Come inside. I think well when I'm in my study."_

_* * * * *_

_ "You serious?"_

_ "That's how it is." Kai said, sitting down._

_ "So those beasts where the main ones in Aurora's life?"_

_ "Precisely. The ruler of Fire, Suzaku and the ruler of the White Tiger Clan, Byakko. They were really close."_

_Sam stood up and looked at Kai's computer screen, where it shows every last detail about Aurora. Kai was now checking out Aurora's death._

_ "It still doesn't show whether she used some of her powers for herself?"_

_ "No. Not a single thing. Not a clue, not anything!" Kai yelled, slamming his fists on the table._

_ "Hey there's something here about Aurora's connection with Suzaku and Byakko."_

_Kai looked towards the screen, "Really? What does it say?"_

_And so Sam read it for him,_

Aurora had two great friends who were Suzaku, ruler of Fire and Byakko, ruler of the White Tiger Clan. All three were the greatest of friends.

But as time rolled on Byakko started to have feelings toward the Princess, but the feelings were one sided as Aurora had feelings for Suzaku.

Byakko was, of course, confused with this dilemma. How could a Princess like Aurora fall in love with someone as cruel as Suzaku? He didn't understand.

When Byakko realized that the feelings were being returned he challenged Suzaku, but the battle could not roll underway since Aurora was now ill and was not getting better but worst.

When it was time for Aurora to pass, Aurora made sure that her friends would be near her always, but Byakko wouldn't have it.

While Aurora was in her state of finally letting go, Byakko used his own powers to change the order of who would be where.

Suzaku had found out about this and had tried to stop it . . . but to no prevail as Aurora lets go of life.

The spell was no longer changeable and Suzaku found out that Byakko had put Aurora and him together and had sent him far away.

After their passing they were each turned into their respectable forms: Suzaku, a phoenix and Byakko, a white tiger.

Aurora? Nobody knows . . .

The legend has it that Suzaku seeks revenge against Byakko for taking away his chance. Legend claims that whoever shall try to claim Suzaku's power for their own will be soon set a blaze. Deep within the fiery phoenix lays anger that will not be matched by any other spirit. For the only thing to cure his rage will be to see his beloved Princess again.

But the legends claim that soon the ties will be broken as Aurora finds Suzaku and a battle rages out as Byakko bares his fangs at the phoenix and wins . . .

_ "Now there's something you don't normally hear in fairy tales."_

_ "Well this isn't a fairy tale. It's real and I now know why Suzaku did what he did to my father." Kai stood up. "He's angry. Angry at Byakko. My father had gotten his chance to be happy and Suzaku's anger- not just power, overwhelmed him and signed his death wish. That's why it happened. I understand now. Plus, I now know who Aurora was in love with." Kai started to pace. "But that still doesn't explain why she killed her closet advisor."_

_ "Maybe he said something about him?"_

_ "Maybe. It also looks like, by doing that, he was playing with her human emotions."_

_ "So are you finished with your search?"_

_Kai stopped pacing and walked to the window, "No. I will not rest until I find Aurora. The story explains that she lives but had kept it a secret from everyone. But not us, Sam. We found the truth and now . . . we must find the source."_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Confession with the Spirits help!**_

_ "Young Master?"_

_Alice ran to a nearby tree, climbed on its trunk and jumped off it doing two back flips in the air before landing softly to the ground._

_ "Young Master?"_

_ "Yeah, Aurora?" Alice did a swift kick to the tree and jumped back twice before running off and doing it again._

_ "You've been training ever since breakfast. Maybe you should . . ." Aurora paused, knowing that her master hated this. "Stop?"_

_Alice flinched, "What?!"_

_What she didn't realize was that she stopped in the middle of a flip, so when she realized it, it was too late._

_ "Young Master?!!" Aurora watched as Alice fell to the ground. She knew she shouldn't have ever said it._

_Alice winced as she sat up, "Thanks, Aurora!"_

_Aurora smiled and offered a hand, "Your welcome, Young Master."_

_Alice took it and stood up. "I have no choice but to take a break now."_

_ "I'm sorry Young Master."_

_Alice started walking to her hut. "There's no need to apologize. All you were doing was looking out for me. It's okay."_

_Aurora frowned, "But I'm the one who made you fall."_

_ "I said it was okay! Take it or leave it?!" Alice snapped._

_ "I'll take it." Aurora then looked ahead, "Young Master, look! There's Master Ray!"_

_ "Ray?" Alice looked and did see him. She then blushed as she saw his chest. "Aurora? Maybe you should warn me on whether or not he has a shirt on next time okay?"_

_ "Oh? I forgot you had a crush on him." Aurora giggled._

_ "I do not like him!"_

_ "But I thought you told me-" Aurora was then interrupted as Alice covered her mouth._

_ "Aurora? You heard me say nothing okay?"_

_Aurora nodded her head and sighed as Alice took her hand away from her mouth. "Yes, Young Master."_

_Alice smiled, "Good."_

_Aurora then smiled as she caught a glimpse of something. "Behind you!" She vanished._

_Alice then looked shocked, "Aurora!"_

_ "Are you two fighting again?"_

_Alice turned around to see Ray with a towel around his neck and Byakko next to him._

_ "Hi, Ray. Hey, Byakko." She greeted._

_The tiger bowed his head, "Good evening, Master Alice."_

_ "How was your training?" She asked._

_ "Its fine but Master Ray needs more practice."_

_Ray blushed. "Byakko!"_

_Alice laughed, "Don't worry, Ray. If Aurora were here she'd probably say the same thing about me."_

_ "Yeah but Aurora gives you honesty that makes you want to keep going." Ray looked at Byakko, who had just vanished. "He gives you honesty that makes you feel like you've been punched in the gut and can't go on. In other words, your spirit nice honesty. My spirit, brutally honest."_

_ "What's wrong with that?"_

_ "You wanna switch spirits?" Ray asked._

_ "Not really." Alice admitted. "I like having Aurora as my spirit personality. It's nice you know?"_

_Ray looked at Alice's eyes, her blue eyes captivated him._

_ "Ray?"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "What are you doing?"_

_Ray looked at the position they were in and blushed. He then noticed that Alice was blushing too._

_ "I think I was going to kiss you." Ray replied._

_If anything Alice's blush got darker._

_Then behind them Aurora and Byakko were waiting for the right moment._

* * *

_ "Go!!"_

_Byakko and Aurora both pushed their masters into each other, smiling as they saw their lips connect._

_Alice and Ray were shocked, but soon got over it as Alice leaned into the kiss and Ray wrapped his arms around her thin waist._

_When they pulled apart Ray spoke, "Alice I think I-"_

_ "I like you, Ray."_

_Ray gasped._

_ "I do. I can't keep it in anymore." Alice said with unshed tears._

_ "Young Master." Aurora said softly._

_Ray smiled and rubbed her face with his hand, "Why did you steal my line?"_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "I was gonna say that I liked you first." Ray laughed. "Can I get another kiss?"_

_Alice smiled, "Of course, Ray." Tears spilled freely over her face. "Of course."_

_Ray wiped the tears away and leaned down to capture Alice's lips in a kiss._

_Behind them, Aurora and Byakko, now in his human form, switched high fives._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Aurora and Byakko**_

_ "Aurora?"_

_Aurora looked to her left and saw Byakko coming toward her, he was still in his human form._

_ "Hello, Byakko." Aurora replied, looking back up to the sky._

_ "Are you thinking about him?"_

_Aurora looked at him, "No. I was just thinking about how Young Master and Master Ray make such a cute couple." She smiled at him. "I'm happy we did what we did."_

_ "So am I." Byakko nodded his head. "Before coming here I checked on them and just as you assumed Master Alice had moved over to Master Ray's bed. They looked really comfortable together."_

_ "Did anything happen between them?"_

_Byakko smirked and shook his head, "They're both too young, Princess."_

_ "I know. Maybe that's what Suzaku and I were. Too young."_

_ "So you were thinking about him." Byakko smiled. "I knew it."_

_ "It's been about say 15 years on Earth yes, but I still think about him." She turned to him. "Byakko? I feel so . . . odd now that I'd finally taken a life. Does that mean that I might turn into something horrible?"_

_ "No Princess not at all." Byakko stated. "You're still the sweet girl I've always knew."_

_Aurora smiled, "Thank you."_

_ "What else do you want to say about him?"_

_ "Byakko . . ."_

_ "Please, Princess. I would rather have you say it now then let the pent up emotions fill up within you."_

_Aurora hesitated and then yelled, "Did Suzaku not want to be my friend anymore?! Is that why he changed the order of us?! Did he not want to be with me anymore? I have to know! I loved him so much!" She latched onto him and cried. "I loved him, Byakko! I loved him . . ."_

_Byakko made her loosen her grip and turned into his tiger form. "Come, Princess. I'll give you a ride."_

_ "A ride? You mean like the rides I would get back then?" She asked teary eyed._

_Byakko nodded his head._

_Aurora smiled and sat upon the white fur. "Thank you, Byakko."_

_ "I would do anything to please you, Princess." He replied as he started to run._

_ "You run so much faster then how you usually would."_

_Byakko jumped from a tall cliff and started to run through the clouds. "Thanks to the training, I've been able to run 10 times as fast."_

_ "10, huh? That's cool." Aurora then held onto him tighter as he started to go down to the ground._

_ "Hang on tight, Princess."_

_Aurora started to laugh as the wind blew into her face and her dark hair waved like a curtain of night behind her as Byakko touched down._

_ "Was that fun for you, Princess?"_

_Aurora nodded and gently wrapped her arms around Byakko's neck._

_ "Thank you, Byakko. That was the greatest fun I've had in years." She rubbed her face unto his._

_Byakko took the rare chance and decided to lick Aurora's face._

_ "Byakko, you crazy tiger!" Aurora laughed._

_Byakko smiled and changed into his human form. "Princess?"_

_Aurora looked at him. "Yes, Byakko."_

_Byakko then pushed Aurora to the ground and kissed her neck. "I still have feelings for you."_

_ "I pretty much figured that out." Aurora muttered._

_ "If so then why don't you stop me?"_

_ "Because you aren't really doing anything wrong."_

_Byakko nodded his head and kissed her neck again._

_ "Byakko . . ." Aurora was still unsure._

_ "I will never hurt you, Aurora."_

_Aurora stared up at the sky. "How long has it been since I last kissed somebody, I wonder? 20? 30? Maybe even 100 years." She smiled. "What about you Byak-" Aurora was stopped as Byakko pressed his lips against hers._

_Aurora wasn't responding. At first it looked that way but looks can be deceiving._

_Byakko was all of sudden turning beastly. He then started to rip her clothes and started kissing the bare flesh._

_Aurora was frightened now. Anymore and she was- She wasn't even going to think of the consequences that lay ahead if she let him continue. She summoned up her strength and said with a deafening scream, "Spirit Control!"_

_Byakko was blasted off her and he landed to the ground. He stared at Aurora in disbelief. She attacked him?_

_ "I'm sorry, Byakko. You were just far too in. I didn't even want to think about what would've happened if I let you go on."_

_Byakko bowed his head, "You're right, Aurora- I mean Princess. I shall never do that to you again. It was unforgivable of me."_

_Aurora shook her head, "You are indeed correct, Byakko. It was unforgivable, but you are my friend and I'll always forgive you. But, if you ever even think about doing that again I will be forced to strike you with much more power."_

_Byakko lifted his head up and smiled, "Thank you, Princess." He turned into his tiger form. "Shall I carry you home?"_

_Aurora went over to him and sat down and pet the fur gently, "Sure, Byakko."_

_When they arrived they saw Ray and Alice sleeping. Both were purring silently and both were relaxing in each others arms. They both entered quietly, but stopped short as Alice started to whimper. Ray then opened his eyes a bit and wrapped his arms tighter around Alice's waist and kissed her forehead. After Alice had calmed down he closed his eyes and fell back to sleep._

_Byakko and Aurora sighed as they entered the room the rest of the way. Aurora then got off of Byakko and pet him on the head._

_ "Thank you for tonight, Byakko."_

_ "You're welcome, Princess."_

_ "Oh, Byakko?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_Aurora smiled, "It's Aurora, okay?"_

_Byakko smiled. "Yes, Aurora."_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: The Decision**_

_ "Where do you suppose Ray and Alice are, Lee?" Mariah asked the next morning._

_ "Don't know. They should've been there during breakfast, but I haven't seen a trace of them."_

_ "You think they're training?"_

_Lee shrugged, "Probably. Let's split up and check."_

_Mariah and Lee had checked all obvious places. The waterfall where Alice or Ray would meditate and relax, the woods where Ray would be training, the meadow where Alice would collect wild flowers and the strange part about it all was that Alice wasn't even her training ground._

_ "Did you find them?" Mariah asked._

_ "No. Any luck?"_

_Mariah shook her head, "No. Alice isn't even in her training ground."_

_Lee looked shocked. "That is strange. Alice never goes morning, noon or evening without training."_

_ "You think they're at their hut?"_

_ "Might as well be they aren't anywhere else." Lee stated, walking._

_Once there Lee's spirit personality, Lightning, a vicious lion, walked around the hut to see if Alice and Ray were there. He came back with great news._

_ "Master Ray and Master Alice are there. It's what they're doing that's surprising."_

_Mariah and Lee looked confused and decided to walk over to the window. Mariah gasped and Lee smirked. There was Alice and Ray but they weren't talking or anything, instead they were kissing. And just as Mariah started to laugh Lee bust open their door, making Ray and Alice break apart._

_ "Well, well, well. I thought you weren't a couple." Lee smirked._

_ "We couldn't help it." Ray said. "Besides we didn't approach each other and discussed it."_

_ "Really?" Mariah asked, coming in._

_Alice nodded, "Yeah. Aurora and Byakko tricked us into kissing each other."_

_ "After that first kiss . . . I don't know but I-I needed more."_

_ "That's so-" Mariah was interrupted._

_ "Disgusting." Lee finished._

_ "I say it's a good thing that the Young Master and Master Ray had gotten together." Aurora sighed._

_Byakko was going to say something but decided against it. He didn't want to hear his master's complaining later on._

_ "Tell your parents."_

_Alice looked like as if she wanted to drop dead right then and there. Her parents, Josh and Katherine Rivera, were good parents but not the type of parents you would go to when it came to secret loved ones. Especially since they've been hoping that Alice would fall in love with Ray anyway._

_ "You wish I'd do-"_

_Alice was silenced as Ray placed his lips firmly upon hers. His hand then went to the center of her back and massaged it, knowing that during impossible decisions like this one doing this was the wise thing to do. Especially since Alice loathed her parents. At points anyway._

_ "Ray . . ."_

_Ray kept his hand at her back, trying to ease her into submission. While doing that he moved his mouth to the center of her throat, gently kissing it._

_ "Ray . . ." Alice breathed. "Stop."_

_ "We should tell your parents. I want to be with you, Alice. I can only do that if I get your father's say so."_

_ "Not really."_

_ "Okay not really. But don't you want to share your happiness? I mean you are happy aren't you?" Ray stared into her blue eyes._

_Alice nodded her head. "I'm happy. But . . . my parents-"_

_ "Are wonderful people. I mean they can't be that bad cause they gave birth to such a beautiful girl. And I soon want to start dating you with . . ." Ray blushed. "Marriage in mind."_

_Alice's, Lee's and Mariah's jaw dropped._

_ "You serious?"_

_ "I want to be with you, Alice." He repeated._

_ "Alright." Mariah looked at everyone. "To the Rivera hut!"_

_* * * * *_

_ "I'm so happy, Alice!"_

_Alice watched as her mother cried on her father's shoulder. Her father just shook his head in approval._

_ "I knew those spirits of yours would come in handy one day." Josh stated._

_Aurora, Byakko and Ray smiled while Alice frowned._

_ "Didn't I tell you that you'll fall for Ray, Zhen?"_

_ "Zhen?"_

_Alice sighed and glared at her father. " 'Zhen' is my father's way of calling me 'precious' without totally embarrassing me." She explained to Ray._

_ "Oh, my little girl!" Katherine ran up to her daughter to give her a hug._

**Warning: Do not attempt to try and imitate the hugs!! May cause serious back pain.**

_ "You don't know how happy I am!" She exclaimed._

_Alice winced as she heard the bones in her back crack due to the fact that her mother's arms were tightening around her. "As a matter of fact mom I do know how you feel."_

_Katherine looked at her daughter, "Really? How?"_

_Alice almost screamed in pain. " 'Cause you're hugging me so tight that I think my back is gonna snap in half and that it's getting really hard to breathe."_

_ "Let the poor girl go." Josh said._

_ "But I'm so happy for my kitten!"_

_ "Mom!! Not in front of Ray! You know I hate to be acknowledged that I'm still younger then most neko-jins!"_

_ "Just because you were born a week late doesn't mean anything!" Katherine started to swing Alice while still clutching onto her tighter. "You'll always be my kitten! Don't you remember how you used to run around after your bell ball? You were so cute with your black and white fur."_

_ "Mom!"_

_ "Katherine let her go." Josh repeated. "She's about to not only die from your bone-crushing hug but from embarrassment too."_

_Katherine sighed and released Alice, who collapsed on the floor._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_Alice looked up to see Ray's eyes fill with slight worry. "Yes, I'm fine, don't worry."_

_Ray helped Alice to a standing position and held her close. "That's the kind of kitten I want."_

_Alice looked up at him, "Huh? What are you talking about?"_

_ "I want a kitten that looks, acts and plays just like you." Ray hugged her. "I could see a little kitten right now. It'll have black and white fur but you'll barely be able to see the white since it usually doesn't come out unless it's frightened. It'll be hyper and energetic too. I could see it now, Alice." He placed a hand on her stomach. "I could see it now."_

_ "Oh Ray." Alice smiled and placed both of her hands on top of Ray's hand. "I could see it now too. But I want its personality to be like you."_

_ "Really? Why?"_

_ "Because I would rather have a kitten who's caring all the way than a kitten whose caring only when it's necessary."_

_Ray laughed. "Alright Alice. Our kitten could have that too."_

_ "Now aren't you two jumping the gun?"_

_Alice and Ray turned towards Josh._

_ "You guys are already planning about kids when you two aren't even married yet. May I have strength shown here? I want my kitten to be strong."_

_Alice and Ray smiled as they concentrated._

_ "Aurora!" Alice yelled._

_ "Byakko!" Ray cried._

_ "Come forth now!" They both yelled. _

_Both spirits then collided with such tremendous force that Josh was all but doubtful and smiled._

_ (Great choice as usual.) He thought to himself._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: "We're what?!"**_

_Two years later_

_Ray woke up to the sounds of birds chirping outside the window of his hut. Ray sat up and looked over to his right, laughing when he saw that Alice wasn't there. He got up from his bed and made it neat. He then walked to the window and looked out to see his little kitten training, as usual._

_Byakko came up beside him, in human form. "They've been at it since three in the morning."_

_ "What time is it now?"_

_ "Eight."_

_Ray stared at his friend, "Are you serious? She's been training that long?" He looks at her retreating figure as she ran with tremendous speed. "She doesn't normally train with that much force. Can you detect why, Byakko?"_

_Byakko looked at Ray, while turning into his tiger form. "It's not my business to go through Master Alice's mind. I do that and she'll know that you're worried. Besides . . ." He started to walk out, Ray followed. "She'll be mad."_

_Ray turned to Alice and saw her fall to the ground. He winced. He knew he should make her stop, but even Aurora's afraid to say those words to her._

_ "Why does Alice have to be so stubborn?" He asked himself._

_All of a sudden a blast comes charging at him with such speed. He quickly dodges to the left and looks towards Alice, who was staring at him with disbelief._

_ "Ray?"_

_He smiles and waves politely, "Good morning, Alice. You look lovely today."_

_Alice turns to Aurora. "Take five, Aurora."_

_Aurora nods her head and disappears with a smile._

_Alice then turns back to Ray and with a smile of her own, runs to him, soon enveloping him in a strong hug. Not like her mother's but it'll do._

_Ray wraps his arms tightly around her and fall to the ground. He starts kissing her face._

_ "Ray?"_

_Ray doesn't listen. He let's his kisses do the talking. His lips land softly on hers._

_When they broke apart Ray hugs her again._

_ "Ray, what's up?"_

_Ray looked into Alice's blue eyes, loving the way how they sparkled in the sunlight, and sighed._

_Alice blinked a few times before reaching up a hand to gently touch Ray's cheek. "What's wrong, Ray?"_

_Ray shook his head a few times, "I don't know. It's just that something about today seems different. And I mean seriously different. Something is making me love you more- I just don't know what it is yet."_

_ "He loves you too much. Is that enough information?"_

_ "Byakko!"_

_Byakko chuckled and vanished._

_ "What did I tell you? Brutally honest."_

_Alice smiled. "But you do love me right?"_

_ "Of course. It just feels like something's about to change. I don't know what it is."_

_ "Can we think about it later? I'm kind of hungry."_

_Ray smirked and stood up with Alice's hand in his. As they started to walk he scoffed, "You've been training since 3 this morning?"_

_Alice winced. She was busted. "You're right. Brutally honest."_

_Ray smiled and waved to the rest of their friends as they neared the breakfast table. Alice laughed as she watched Lee and Gary have a grape eating contest. Gary was ahead by five. Lee? Alice just wishes him luck._

_What Ray and Alice didn't know was that Ray's suspicions were right on target. In fact their adventure was just about to begin when Alice's parents needed to speak to them._

_* * * * *_

_ "We're what?!"_

_ "Yep!" Katherine exclaimed. "We decided that it would be best if you two were engaged!"_

_Alice couldn't speak but Ray snapped her out of that as he lifted her up into his arms. He was overfilled with joy._

_ "Didn't I tell you there was a reason for me loving you like that?!" Ray hugged her tight._

_Alice was still in shock, but recovered soon after. "Oh my God! This is great!" She hugged Ray with equal force._

_ "We begin rehearsals ASAP!" Katherine exclaimed._

_ "We do what?"_

_Josh looked at the new couple. "Yeah. Why not get married right away?"_

_Ray looked at Alice, "I don't mind. I've wanted to marry you anyway. But for the heck of it," He placed Alice down and bent down on one knee. "Alice . . . will you marry me?"_

_Alice looked at Ray, shocked. "Oh, Ray . . . I would-"_

_ "Oh, Alice!" Katherine chimed in. "There's no need for that! Ray, you know she'll say yes!"_

_ "Yeah." Ray stood up and took Alice's hand in his. "I love you, Alice."_

_Alice was hesitant, "Yeah, Ray, I love you too."_

_Ray smiled and grabbed her in an embrace again._

_Alice smiled and hugged Ray back, realizing that this didn't seem right._

_* * * * *_

_A few weeks_

_ "Master Alice you look lovely. I approve."_

_Alice looked at herself in the full-length mirror, gazing adoringly at the wedding dress her mother made for her. Her mother had done a lot of things for her and Ray, but the dress was too much. She smiled as she remembered the many times she protested about the dress, how her mother was over working herself and how it was unnecessary for her to practically do everything there was needed to be done. She shook her head and stared at the dress. Aurora was right; it was lovely._

_The dress looked more like something you'd wear outside on a summer day than something at a wedding. It was still white, but it had patterns that she didn't quite understand yet. They looked like roses or some kind of flower. It was a mystery. The dress was only a little wide, not really wide like some other dresses, but just wide enough to make it seem like you were holding it to do a small but respectable curtsy. There were no sleeves, much to Alice's relief, but it was a little bit puffy at the shoulders. The back of the dress had a really long train behind it and was silky smooth to the touch. The veil was a nice touch up as well. Her mother made it so she could see where she was going, but impossible for Ray to see her face until the end. Her mother had also straightened out her hair to where it touched the mid section of her back. Her blue eyes sparkled when she imagined how Ray would look._

_ "Aurora I'm so nervous."_

_ "There's no need to be, Master Alice." Aurora stood next to her. "You'll be fine."_

_ "Thanks, Aurora." Alice smiled._

_ "Can you believe that this will be the last dress rehearsal? Then tomorrow morning you and Master Ray will be declared husband and wife! Isn't that just exciting?!" Aurora was surprisingly happy today._

_ "Aurora I think I made you train too much this morning. It's now in the middle of the night and you're hyper? Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm just happy for you, Master Alice!"_

_Alice smiled, now understanding the double meaning to her words._

_ "Believe me Aurora. You and Suzaku would've had an amazing wedding as well."_

_Aurora blushed, "I'm sorry I'm thinking about Suzaku on the night before your big day, Master."_

_Alice brushed off the apology. "Don't worry about it. You love him right?"_

_Aurora smile was small, "Yeah, I do."_

_Alice smiled._

_ "Master, can you believe that it was only a couple of weeks ago that Master Ray even asked you to marry him?"_

_Alice smirked, "Yeah. I could still remember the words I said when I-" Alice stopped short._

_Aurora, already sensing the sudden nervousness, looked toward her. "Master Alice?"_

_Alice stared at the wall in front of her, suddenly feeling scared. She couldn't remember the words she said to him when she accepted his proposal._

_ "That's because I didn't." She whispered._

_Aurora was still looking at her, "Master Alice?"_

_She looked at her friend, "Aurora . . . I can't do it."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "I can't do this last rehearsal. You're right. After this Ray and I are getting married first thing tomorrow. I can't do it. I feel like I'm living a lie."_

_Aurora still looked confused._

_ "Don't you remember? When Ray proposed to me I couldn't say a proper reply. My mother intervened. Don't you get it? I never said 'yes I'll marry you'. Those words are important. As a matter of fact not only did my mom interrupt me but she also said 'yes' for me!"_

_ "What are you implying?"_

_Alice looked at Aurora, "Help me escape."_

_ "Huh?"_

_ "Yes. Help me leave."_

_Aurora shook her head, "No. What about Master Ray? What about Byakko?"_

_ "What about Byakko?" Alice gasped. "Aurora you aren't implying that you're in love with Byakko now are you?"_

_ "No."_

_The refusal was too quick. Alice frowned._

_ "Aurora, please help me!"_

_ "Master Alice keep your voice down!" Aurora hushed._

_Alice had forgotten that she wasn't the only one there. She pressed her lips in a tight line before looking into the mirror again. She saw her reflection and felt the happiness rush back, but she looked at Aurora in the face and frowned. "Aurora, I'm not asking you for anything else. I'm just asking you to help me escape."_

_ "Yes, I understand, Master, but why would you want to leave? And even if we do go where will our journey take us?"_

_ "Right now, Aurora even I'm not sure. If I stay here I'm gonna be forced to marry Ray. Even if I come up with an excuse my parents are gonna want to know why and soon they're gonna make me marry him anyway. If I'm gone however then they can't do anything to stop me. Cause I'll be far away. Plus, who knows Aurora? On our journey we might find . . . Suzaku."_

_On the hearing of his name, Aurora shot a glare at Alice, knowing now that she was caught in an eternal struggle for life . . . again._

_ "Master Alice I-"_

_ "Alice?"_

_Aurora gasped and vanished. When Alice turned to see the door open her veil covered her face and she was surprised to find Ray on the other side._

_Ray had on his normal outfit, and Alice looked at him with suspicion. Though Ray couldn't see her face he smirked._

_ "Your mother is seeing if there was anything else that needed to be done with it."_

_Alice nodded._

_ "You look beautiful." Ray walked over to her. "The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_

_ "Thank you, Ray."_

_Ray smiled and took the veil in his hands, pulling it back to see her face and the blue eyes he loved so dearly._

_ "I'm so happy that you said yes." Ray placed a tiny kiss on Alice's lips._

_Alice felt a shiver crawl up her spine and she remembered that exact day too clearly._

_~"Yeah. Why not get married right away?"_

_Ray looked at Alice, "I don't mind. I've wanted to marry you anyway. But for the heck of it," He placed Alice down and bent down on one knee. "Alice . . . will you marry me?"_

_Alice looked at Ray, shocked. "Oh, Ray . . . I would-"_

_ "Oh, Alice!" Katherine chimed in. "There's no need for that! Ray, you know she'll say yes!"_

_ "Yeah." Ray stood up and took Alice's hand in his. "I love you, Alice."_

_Alice was hesitant, "Yeah, Ray, I love you too."_

_Ray smiled and grabbed her in an embrace again.~_

_ "Ray, I'm very excited too." Alice lied._

_ "I'm happy you are." Ray looked at the clock. "I'd better go and see if my suit is ready yet. I'll see you in a few?"_

_Alice hid her fear beneath a smirk, "Ray . . ."_

_ "I know, I know. See you." He walked out with a smile and closed the door behind him._

_ "Bye, Ray." Alice waved her hand._

_ "Master Alice?"_

_Alice turned to see Aurora, she looked serious. "Made your decision yet? 'Cause I'm running out of serious time here."_

_Aurora looked at her, "I will help you escape if only you help me in return."_

_Alice smiled, "Find Suzaku and ask him why he changed the order of you, Byakko and himself. Gotcha."_

_Aurora smiled and handed her some clothes, "You're not an actual runaway bride so you can at least change into some normal clothes."_

_ "Thank you, Aurora." Alice quickly changed._

_ "Ready?"_

_ "Yeah," Alice was just pulling her hair up._

_ "I'm gonna make sure if it's safe first." Aurora was checking outside._

_Alice was about to sit down and rest, while Aurora looked, when all of a sudden . . ._

_ "Alice? It's mom. Are you ready yet?" She started to turn the knob._

_ "It's clear!" Alice yelled as she went through the window and bumped into Aurora._

_ "Master?!"_

_ "Let's go! My mom was there! I wasn't going to explain the problem to her!" Alice was running._

_ "I understand." Aurora muttered._

_However when Katherine opened the door and found nothing but her dress there she ran to her husband and Ray._

_ "Josh! Ray! Alice isn't in the room!"_

_ "What?!" Josh asked._

_ "Where could she be?" Ray asked._

_ "I think I saw her and Aurora outside." Byakko explained, staring out the window._

_ "Let's go then!" Ray exclaimed running outside, Byakko behind him. (What has gotten into you, Alice?)_

_ "Aurora push the boat, please?"_

_Aurora pushed the boat into the water and Alice paddled as fast as she could. When they were far away from the village and as Alice turned her head to look, her heart stopped as she saw Byakko's face._

_ "Where do you think you're going?" Byakko asked._

_ "What do you think you're doing?"_

_Byakko shook his head and grabbed the boat, "Let's go home, Master Alice." He started to pull the boat towards shore._

_Alice gasped and tried to pull the boat in her direction, but it was useless. Byakko was a spirit, he was too strong._

_ "Aurora, please help!" Tears started to stream down Alice's face. Not only did she not want to go back but she was scared too. "Please, Aurora help me!"_

_ "Byakko?"_

_Byakko turned towards Aurora and smiled, "Hello, Aurora. Lovely night isn't it?"_

_Aurora stared at him and rose up her hands in a familiar position._

_ "Aurora?" Byakko looked at her in shock._

_ "I'm sorry, Byakko." She powered up. "Spirit Control full blast!"_

_A big blast of energy hit Byakko, sending him flying towards the shore and into the sand. The blast also sent Alice and Aurora back. Taking the boat with them, they started their journey to who knows where._

_Ray and Alice's parents stared in shock as they watched Alice's boat leave. Katherine cried in her husbands arms, Josh held onto his wife, burying his face in her dark hair and Ray kept staring ahead realizing that not only did he lose his one and only love, but his adventure was just about to begin._


End file.
